Something Between Us - Interlude 1
by phillydragonldy
Summary: This scene takes place after Chapter 15 of my longer story - Something Between Us. It is rated M for adult theme though is NOT NC-17. It is a fantasy sequence Davis has about Chloe.


**Author's Note: This is written as a smut companion piece to my "Something Between Us" storyline. That is written as T, so I broke out the M rated pieces separately. This takes place just after Chapter 15. You can read the NC-17 version on my LiveJournal acccount.**

Davis tried watching TV, but he couldn't keep his mind on the show. He just kept seeing Chloe in his mind.

He generally took a long relaxing shower after working out. But he had rushed it today because _she_ was waiting just outside the door. He decided he would finish that shower now.

He walked into the bathroom and began to strip almost as quickly as he had first donned the outfit. He reached to turn on the water. His mind began to play the scene he had secretly hoped for earlier...

_Chloe walked into the bathroom behind him just as he was bare._

"Ch-Chloe? What are you doing in here?"

She rushed to him and pressed herself along his naked body. Her lips met his hungrily.

He groaned as his body hardened.  
_  
It didn't matter how much he wanted her, he would take his time and enjoy her. He would strip her slowly and kiss each inch of skin as it was revealed. He knew she would have beautiful skin. Soft and smooth and a delicate pink. Her small hands moving to explore his body as he did hers._

He felt his skin flush and tingle as if the vision in his mind of Chloe running her hands and then her nails along his flesh was real. He scraped his dull nails up his thighs, as if they were hers.

_Finally having gotten her bare, he scooped the petite blonde up into his arms and stepped into the shower with her._

Facing away from the stream, he let the warm water flow over his back. He tilted his head back and let the water flow over his hair and into his face. It ran in waves over to the front of his chest and down to his groin.

_Chloe stood outside the stream of water and watched him. Little rogue sprays of water had dappled her body with drops of water. He reached out to her and she eagerly stepped forward into his embrace. Her hands slick with the water, they ran up and down his back and their lips and tongues met._

Davis' tongue peeped out from between his lips and his skin goosebumped even with the warm water.

_One of Chloe's hands left his back and trailed around his side. It would have been ticklish if he wasn't so lost to lust. She peeped up at his to catch his reaction as she slowly traced a single finger along HIM._

Davis groaned loudly.

_Shifting her hand, Chloe rubbed and squeezed gently._

Davis lifted one arm up and over his head, bracing it against the far wall of the shower.

_A look of such sensual delight played across Chloe's features, that he was enraptured. Then her hand began to shift along HIM._

Davis groaned again and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

_The feeling of her movement... It was exquisite._

_She watched him intently from slightly lowered lashes. Her breath coming in little pants as her excitement was built by his. Her tongue ran along her lips. The erratic sprays of the water had formed her hair into a sparkling blonde halo. She looked like a lusty angel._

His legs began to tremble and soon he was shouting her name as he climaxed. The sound of his shout echoed around the small steamy confines of the bathroom.

Davis sagged against the side of the shower. He held his hand out into the stream of water and let it wash away the evidence of his pleasure. He was breathing like he had just sprinted 10 miles and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest. He didn't think he had ever had such a powerful fantasy before. But then he had never been so drawn to a woman before.

Groaning in frustration that he was, in fact, alone, he spun to face the water. A quick flash of Chloe in front of him with the water now pouring over _her_, came to mind. His body stirred to life again.

He decided he wasn't quite done with exploring where the night could have gone if he had gotten his wish.

He closed his eyes as Chloe appeared for him again.


End file.
